Talk:Rtas 'Vadum
I have the book. This guy is Half-Jaw Modded picture? I think that somebody should change the main picture of half-jaw back to one of him in campaign mode, the modded one doesn't ever look like him I think, plus the swords look WAY more fake then the real ones. Please discuss. Jpb1719 17:53, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :I believe the only modding done to the swords is that a reverse image is now in his left hand. Otherwise, it looks like normal Halo 2 swords. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:01, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Name Change The Graphic Novel states that Half-Jaw/Spec Ops Commander are both Rtas 'Vadumee. The title should be changed. :Where? I was looking at this page last night and was surprised to see "Half-Jaw" with a name, so I checked here and saw that it was supposed to be in the HGN. I figured Last Voyage of the Infinite Succor, but I looked through that whole story and never saw the name Rtas 'Vadumee. Can you give me a page number where "Half-Jaw" is mentioned by name? ::The intro on page 6. --Dragonclaws 00:28, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Shorthand name It's been established in Halo: The Flood that Elites shorten their names to the second part. If you're going to shorten his name, it will be "'Vadumee", not "Rtas". -ED 15:17, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Name When is his name revealed? One of the books? Also, how is it pronounced? Salty 05:10, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :His name is apparently revealed in Halo Graphic Novel, since there's a story with him in it. I'd pronounce it with a gentle 'r' (lower case) sound at the beginning and then the rest as it's spelt. I know it could be a problem if you're not used to pronouncing funny words. J.f 4 September 10:31 ::I don't see how to pronounce the R without a vowel on either side, and say "er-tas" even though I know it's probably inaccurate. --Dragonclaws 10:46, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::Hah hah, I have always pronounced it with emphasis on the R. To me it sounds like AR-tas. -ED 01:28, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::To be honest sometimes i pronounce it artas because it's easier -J.f :::::Am i the only one to pronuonce it like "Retas"? ::::::Quite probably. I personally say er-tas, er not like heir, but like ur, not sure if that's what DC meant or not. guesty-persony- ' 03:18, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :::::::No, I pronounce it Retas too.--Lieutenant Alan 11:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Too many quotes!!! So many quotes make it look to tacky--207.28.99.145 18:18, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I contributed some of his quotes, but only the "quotish" sounding ones. I was ''not the person who included the quotes of every single thing he ever said in the "Heretic" and "Oracle" missions and I think somebody should get rid of some of them. -User:J.f ::Okay, I removed some of the quotes just now but it still might need trimming a bit --.J.f 19:29 25 September 2006 Removed Quotes *"Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!" *"Bring the Phantoms closer to mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these heretics is dead. Arbiter, the Flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation." *"The storm has masked our approach, and it should have their local battlenet in disarray." *"Are you still alive, Arbiter? We're keeping pace as best we can!" Served on the fleet of Particular Justice? Source? --JohnSpartan117 06:33, 30 September 2006 (UTC) It's in the comic. --[[User:Donut THX 1138|'''Councilor 'Nodotee]] [BattleNet] 13:15, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Picture Um, that picture at the bottom is definitely not on Installation 05. Irkallabyss :It looks like it's the Quarantine Zone. --Dragonclaws 23:42, 15 November 2006 (UTC) Eye color For your information, all elites have a distinct eye color. The only reason why and elites eye color apears to be brown or black is because of how they are wearing eye pieces or eye patches used for targeting and zooming. Since they wear an eye patch, unless you could remove them, all sangheili eyes will apear to be black or dark brown. To prove this, on the very first cutscene in halo 2 before the level The armory, in the council meeting to determine the fate of the future arbiter, look at the arbiters eyes and you will notice they are black. That helps prove that elites do wear eyes pieces as when arbiter recieves his ceremonial armor he is no longer wearing his eye pieces therefor, his eyes are an amber and orange. -- User:Halo3 01:05, 25 December 2006 Half Jaw on The Oracle That is not level oracle.--Halo3 :What isn't? 'guesty-persony- ' 03:18, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Actor I was wondering why the actor who plays the voice of Rtas 'Vadumee isn't on the page?--User:The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 01:08, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Because this is just about his role in Halo, not anything technical about the model or voice actor or anything. 'guesty-persony- ' 03:18, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Sword picture Oh, I didn't notice this was the article it was on, and that's why it said that... well, it was shortened wrong anyway, and there's no harm done in calling him Half-Jaw every once in a while. I think. 'guesty-persony- ' 03:18, 16 March 2007 (UTC) left handed he is not the only character to hold his weapon in his left hand, jackals hold their weapons in their left hand as well. The Lieutenant General 14:42, 24 March 2007 (UTC) The Arbiter also holds his weapon in his left hand once. Watch this. AlphaPrime 23:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Vadum? Since when did he get a name change? Ilikeme101 05:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC)